Complacer
by Meyling
Summary: Zero se ha enojado por que Elpizo no le ha mandado a una importante misión ¿Que razón habrá tenido el rubio comandante para no enviarle? ¿Que motivo habrá de fondo? Zero/Elpizo .Yaoi. Si no te gusta no leas.


Bajé el ascensor con expresión seria, estaba concentrado en que decir o hacer, aunque la verdad solo quería matar a quien se hacía llamar el comandante. Caminé a paso decidido por la base de la resistencia, recién había llegado de la superficie donde se asistía a los heridos y sentía que un sentimiento bastante humano se ponía en mi pecho.

- Me las vas a pagar... –susurré molesto. La puerta automática me dio el paso, entré y le vi–

No parecía siquiera tener conciencia de lo que había echo, todo por que no quería que viera a quien consideraba un enemigo. De un tiempo hasta ahora estaba estorbando en mis misiones.

- Baja en este instante miserable! –Le grité apenas puse un pie dentro, clavé mi mirada en sus ojos pero él no se dignó a mirarme-

Las operadoras se asustaron y se miraron confusas, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y observaron al comandante quien aun estaba embelesado mirando en una pantalla en donde se mostraba como había quedado el campo de batalla. Hizo una media sonrisa y les habló

- Salgan de aquí señoritas tal vez no sean buenos que vean lo que pasará...

Las operadoras se levantaron de sus puestos y juntas salieron al pasillo. Elpizo se acercó al tablero e hizo unas cuantas combinaciones de teclas que dieron como resultado el sellado hermético de las puertas, a las cuales les salió una luz roja en el marco.

Retrocedí para tomar algo de distancia con respecto a la plataforma, di dos pasos y con el vuelo del salto pude llegar arriba de esta. Saqué mi Z-saber y se lo puse al cuello, el retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared

- por que no me mandaste a la ultima misión? –gruñí molesto-

- La señorita Ciel dijo que no le sobre-explotase...

- No la metas a ella! –hice presión un poco, que notase que esta vez me había sacado de quicio- por que no me mandaste?... acaso por uno de tus caprichos tiene que morir o quedar dañado todo un batallón? Acaso no entiendes...

- Entiendo perfectamente señor Zero... –apartó mi Z-saber de su cuello y me miró a los ojos- ...dígame la verdad... está enojado por que los soldados de la resistencia fueron dañados... o por que quien atacó la base fue Harpuia y no pudo verle?

Me separé y le miré enojado ¿Cuántas veces tendría que soportar ese maldito tema? Guardé mi espada y miré la gran pantalla que seguía mostrado como los soldados dañados eran llevados a la base

- no tiene nada que ver, ya te lo dije...

- míreme a los ojos y dígamelo –dijo con cierta sorna caminando hasta casi pararse detrás de mí. Me giré quedando frente a frente-

- no es por él... -¿Qué tan difícil es mentir siendo un robot?-

- mfh! Ni siquiera es honesto –frunció el entrecejo-

- soy honesto... –dije de manera monótona-

Vi como apretaba los labios, tal vez queriendo decirme alguna grosería, pero se aguantó y solo se dio media vuelta para empezar a bajar las escaleras que pasaban detrás de la plataforma en modo de espiral hasta llegar al suelo.

Noté que él estaba mal, lo sabía, no tenía que mentirle de esa manera si era tan obvio en mi actitud pero no quería dañarle, solo era eso.

Bajé rápidamente tras él y le abracé lo más suave que pude, yo no era muy sensible ni tierno, por consiguiente no sabía como tratar a las personas, soy un robot ¿por que demonios tenía que saber de sentimientos?

Sé quedó quieto sin decir palabra, se giró y me miró a los ojos. Así se quedó, solo mirándome, pero me ponía nervioso o era simplemente que un cable estaba haciendo cortocircuito.

- La próxima vez que vea que Harpuia está dando vuelta por la zona le mandaré directamente contra él...tal vez así me trate mejor para la próxima vez que vuelva a la base... –se separó de mi abrazo y siguió bajando las escaleras, gruñí un poco y le tomé un brazo, poniéndolo bruscamente contra la pared-

- De que me sirve eso?... si voy a tenerte haciendo berrinches aquí?...

- ...berrinches? berrinches sería que lo estuviera gritando a todo el mundo, si fuera un berrinche ya toda la base de resistencia sabría que su héroe legendario no es tan fuerte como creen...

- Entonces complacerte a ti me hace débil?...pues no lo haré más si así quieres... –abrió los ojos y guardó silencio- ...acaso es eso lo que quieres?

Sabía que Elpizo no quería que le dejase de lado, desde que había llegado había demostrado ese extraño apego a mi. Acostumbrarme a hacer todo para su bien había sido malo, como cuando alguien malcría un niño. Él tenía razón, yo había sido débil, por que también había hecho cosas solo mi bien, como dicen algunos humanos, caído en la tentación

- no quieres eso...verdad?... –insistí y él asintió con la cabeza-

- Suspiré y le dejé libre, le saqué él casco para ver todo su rostro. Dejé caer el trozo de mental que rodó escalera abajo

- cualquier misión que tengas que asignarme lo harás... yo seguiré haciendo lo que tengo que hacer –le dije tomándole del mentón para que me mirara-

- lo sé...es mi trabajo a fin de cuentas...

- si haces lo que tienes que hacer yo haré mi parte... –él desvió la mirada aun lado para luego hablar en susurros-

- he sido malo no?... reconozco mi error señor Zero... no tengo un premio por ello?

Okay, Elpizo no era alguien que se venciera rápidamente. Suspiré, él me quitó el casco que hizo el mismo camino escaleras abajo. Me tomó el rostro con sus manos y se apegó a mí. No entendía el gusto de Elpizo por hacer eso, yo no sentía casi nada, supongo por que era un robot algo antiguo.

Suavemente posó sus labios en los míos, cerrando los ojos y enredando sus mano en mi melena. Para no perder el equilibrio apoyé una mano en la pared mientras con la otra le sujetaba de la cintura. Estuvo unos minutos haciendo eso y luego se separó

- ya mejor? –le pregunté al verlo separarse de mi-

- un poco... –sonrió orgulloso y empezó a bajar las escaleras- ahora tengo que ir a ver a los soldados heridos...

- más te vale que lo hagas, que aun estoy molesto por ello...

- lo que usted diga señor héroe... –se burló y tomó su casco-

Subí las escaleras para llegar al panel de control, quité la seguridad de las puertas y él salió.

- ...debo ser muy idiota para seguirle el juego a Elpizo... –pensé mientras dejaba la sala de comandos, no sin antes recoger mi casco-

Salí de la sala de comandos al mismo tiempo que las operadoras volvían a sus puestos. Fui a la enfermería para ver a los soldados dañados, ahí estaba Ciel, Elpizo y todos los demás. Me quedé mirando desde la puerta como arreglaban a los más atrofiados y luego salí de allí, tomé el ascensor hasta la superficie y me fui a caminar entre las ruinas.

Con tal de caer en la tentación en secreto ¿era bueno seguirle el juego a Elpizo?

-.

* * *

-.

No se si se entendió, ojala que si ;w;

Es que no veo a Zero en una relación tan "abierta" lo veo con algo mas guardadito, mas piola como se dice aqui en Chile, en especial sino entiende mucho lo que hace... digo el es un Héroe, Elpizo el comandante, además digan lo que digan, se vería rarito en ellos xD

les gustó? quieren otro? una wea que se entienda mejor? dejen reviews! 3


End file.
